


One Wish

by Enzuri



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Sad, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in a place long forgotten your name was Madoka Kaname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short fic I wrote for a contest for an upcoming anime convention. Enjoy~!

Once upon a time, in a place long forgotten your name was Madoka Kaname. 

Once you had a family, friends, a home but then you made a wish and it was all ripped from you. You don't regret your wish, how could you, but sometimes your heart beats and the ache of it all comes rushing through you. You want to curl in on yourself, to fester in the unspoken despair but then another girl cries out for you to save them and you are there, freeing her from the curse that would have ruined it all. Its the relief in her eyes as she fades that reminds you once more you made the right decision.

Its times like this that you pause and reflect and look in on your friends. You still hold them so dear.

You catch a glimpse of blond hair in familiar corkscrews and smile to yourself. She's fighting with a smile on her face. For once she doesn't have to fight alone, she has people by her side, making her heart light. You smile. You're so glad that she has so many people by your side. You're sorry you couldn't keep your promise and be there too. Still she was in good hands, Kyoko was loyal and Homura would always protect her friends.

Sayaka had been a good friend until she gave the last of herself. She was still a good friend, in everyone's hearts.

Then you see her, dark hair falling in the wind, eyes dark and deep. She's beautiful still, though you can feel the sorrow that seems to echo inside her. There in the depths of her gaze you can see it. In her hair is your ribbon and the next pulse of your heart is a painful one. Its times like this that you wonder if you really made the right wish. 

You saved everyone, helped rid the world of one curse but what if…

No. you can't let yourself think that way.

Still what if your wish had been for her? When you see her this way, in the rosy twilight you always wonder what would have happened if your wish had been for her the way that her's had been for you. 

You close your eyes and imagine a universe where you made a different choice.

She's in your arms, holding one another close as you both find solace from the darkness that clouds your gems. There's so much that hurts, lost friends, lost chances but still she's warm against you and you let that keep you whole. Your hands are entwined and your pulses racing together as one when you lean in to press your lips softly to hers. She sighs into you and you fall apart knowing that this isn't real. It can never be real.

Your eyes open, tears misting into the softest of rain. The colours that spread across it bring a smile to the faces of your friends and you mimic them even though they can't see you. 

When Homura calls your name you're there, arms wrapped around a body that can't feel you. You ghost a hand along her cheek and curse the fact that you can't wipe away the tears that stain her cheeks. Really, your wish was for her, was to keep her from away from the darkness that would have eventually take her from the world. It had always been for her.

She prepares to fight, facing an enemy you'd never had to face. Her eyebrows are furrowed and you can see her worry. Again you wrap phantom arms around her and murmur into her ear 'keep it up' and the smile that spreads across her lips makes everything worth it.

Once upon a time you were a girl but you became a god to save the girl you love the most.


End file.
